This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Guided by the Resource Directors and staff, students participated in MS Resource research under the Boston University Undergraduate Research Opportunities Program and programs for medical student research in the 2008-9 academic year. Boston University Chemistry Dept. students make presentations on their work at the annual Undergraduate Research Symposium. Undergraduates from other institutions are also eligible to conduct research at the Resource. Mr. Nikhil Madhusudhan is a chemistry major and joined the Resource in fall 2007. His choice to attend BU was strongly based on the opportunity to perform researdh at the Resource/CPC. He is working on projects that involve electrophoretic protein separation as part of our beta-test of the Protein Forest device and is using this device in his investigation of oxidative post-translational modifications of the amyloid protein transthyretin. Mr. Paul Romesser has worked under the direction of Resource collaborator Gerald Denis for several years. He has been closely involved in proteomics studies of Brd2 complexes. He presented poster on his research at the 2005 Keystone Conference organized by Prof. Costello and Prof. Mann and at the 2007 ASMS meeting. For the summer of 2006, Mr. Romesser received special funding to allow him to work full time at the Resource and CPC. Mr. Romesser began his medical studies at BUSM in Fall 2006 but has continued to carry out research at the Resource. A new manuscript describing his results has been submitted for publication. During this academic year he is performing research at NIH, under a Howard Hughes Foundation program.